Thesus, that little godly bizch!
by Yamu-chan
Summary: After a trip to the underworld to bring back Hades Helmet, Percy meets Theseus who soon steals him only to be awakened to live... again! Now Percy's stuck with another new child in the Poseidon cabin. But Theseus has a really naughty side... Theseus/Percy and more. Yaoi! Slash and whatever. Don't like? NOT MY PROBLEM!


Yamu : And I'm back!

Yogi : Sadly, yes.

Yamu : What does sadly mean!

Yogi : We don't wanna explain much, all you ust now that this is our second fanfiction account, we're counterparts, this girly name (that Yamu claims is a boy's) wasn't my choice, Yamu's mean. I'M A BOY! This is a yaoi/incest story. And don't do as if you never saw incest in the PJO that's claimed to be normal! Persephone is the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, and they're siblings.

Yamu : No, seriously! What about the 'sadly'?!

Yogi : *still ignores her* So we don't wanna hear any 'iiih' 'You're disgusting' and a such in the reviews. Especially from you guests out there! You don't even have a account, be happy we write someting at all. Your fault for clicking on the story, bitches! We put up a warning!

Yamu : But we were annoyyed wile making the warning so it may sound a little careless or rude-

Yogi : Also, we're practicing making SHORT AN's, so we're gonna start the story now. We're sorry for every fail or missing letter, we hope you enjoy and please review~

Yamu : Hello! Stop ignoring me, I'm not air, you know?

Yogi : Actually, to me you are after yesterday *sticks out tongue*

Yamu : OH MY HOLY OLYMPUS! That was ONE TIME! ONE! TIME! I already said sorry! So just-

* * *

 **(Percy POV/ Percy's VERSION) (Yamu: Stop cutting me off, Yogi)**

 _'I wonder, Is this the last time I get to see the ocean?'_ I thought looking behind me one last time. I faced the ocean, blue and clear, it's calm waves trying to calm me too.

Here I am, Percy Jackson, on the way to the Underworld... again!

How I got into this situation, you ask? Well, I don't know myself clearly. First I am winning against Clarisse in a battle (that Chiron surprinsingly made up for some reason, everyone to go through it), then I'm being called to the big house for a new violant mission with Annabeth and Grover trying to follow me there, and the next moment I find myself here after sneaking out of the camp, leaving behind Grover and Annabeth.

You ask why I have to go to the underworld? Well, some 'genious'( I bet it was Luke) stole Hades' helmet of darkness and brought it to camp, and for the sake of the camp, that shouldn't be overtaken by zombies coming out the ground when Hades find his precious treasure, I have to do this.

I sighed one last time before entering the hall of the underworld...AGAIN! I payed Charon again and now I was standing in front of Hades' palace. For those who wonder, I fed Cerberus some meat and gave him a ball, we fight a lot but somehow he got to like me, even if he tries to kill me. Well, I have to visit the Underworld quite often, so he got used to me.

I gulped and was about to take a step closer to the gates as the ground under my feet shook hard and I fell, landing rather unsoftly on my butt. The ghosts, that were lined up before, became panicked and ran aroun, most of them falling.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME! IT'S THE 3rd TIME THIS WEEK! THERE IS NO GOOD IN YOU!"

That was a Hades. A really angry Hades, angrier than when someone stole his treasure.

I already thought that he was yelling at me, but I wasn't here the third time this week. It's only wednesday, the third day of the week. Who could do something that would anger my uncle so much? I felt sorry for that someone.

The skeletons shivered, as if frighted they would die another time, and their skin would burn off again.

I stood up and rubbed my butt in pain. _'Blody Hell! Why did I again agree to take this job?'_

I stormed to the door and kicked it open.

"HADES! FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS, WHAT WAS THAT AGAIN. I DON'T KNOW WHY I FREAKIN' AGREED TO THIS JOB!" I shouted into the huge room, my angered voice echoed and I took in the sight in front of me.

There was Hades on his throne, literally burning.

"You, my dear Theseus, again messed up all the punishments and islands and WHAT THE HELL! Now I don't know who belongs to the Elysium and who to the fields! AND THIS TIME YOU EVEN MADE MY HELMET DISAPPEAR AND NONE OF MY MONSTERS CAN FIND IT!" Finally, Hades stopped to scream at the guy in front of him, and looked over to me "Percy?"

I looked at the guy in front of Hermes throne. The guy was about my age (maybe two years older, so 16). He looked handsom and annoyed into Hades direction, sticking out his tongue, leaning against a wall, legs crossed and hands behind his head. He too looked at me.

"Sup" said the guy.

"Errrm... I won't question this scene" Hades threw a glance at me as if saying 'Better-for-you'. "but if you search for your helmet, it appeared in our camp a while ago." I held out the helmet to show it to him.

"HALEJULIA" He seemed really happy and relived. "Theseus, you got endless luck. Percy just saved your ass." I gritted his teeth at the boy who was named Persus.

I handed Hades his helmet and looked at Theseus who was smirking at me.

"Wait, Theseus? In **the** Theseus?! AS IF THE SON OF POSEIDON THESEUS!" I asked shocked.

"Yep, sadly. As if in Poseidon's bad boy Theseus." Hades again gritted his teeth, hugging his helmet as if protecting it from Theseus.

"Relax, Sucker. I never intended on stealing your old helmet that's already full of scars! I have better things" Theseus smirked. "Muuuch better~"

"THAT'S IT, YOUNG MAN!" I-"

"Sorry, gotta go as long as I have a ticket to the **real** world, not the smelly underworld that needs a clean-up since thouends of years." He said. He just offended Hades home, didn't he? He just begs for death. And I thought I could get to know my half-brother.

"Y-YOU!" Hades began burning again but suddenly he widened in his eyes in shocked realization. "T-Ticket?!"

"Yep." Theseus said, popping the 'p'. "It's right here." He took me bridal style before I could react and ran towards the exit. "Goodbye, Sucker of a uncle. I have a whole life in front of me! I'll write you a letter!" He called to Hades who screamed behind us. Theseus was really fast so I could only hear "GET HIM".

"HEY" I screamed at the guy's face. He cuckled.

"Relax, little one. I won't do anything to you." Theseus said. He then smirked evily "Unless you don't behave.." he whispered and I shivered.

The ground under us shook violantly bute he didn't fall nor stop.

What a fun, I just am a ticket to my half-brother that has a really nasty side(appearently), bringing him back to live, unwillingly.

* * *

Yamu and Yogi : Read and Review~

Yamu : No, seriously, I really wanna see some reviews.


End file.
